El momento propicio
by Petit Nash
Summary: ...a Emily le sorprendió encontrar los ojos de él fijos en ella, y a Hotch lo cautivo la intensidad con que ella lo miraba… Y entonces, simplemente, el momento era propicio... Dejen reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**El momento propicio**

Capítulo 1

Había estado enamorada de él por tanto tiempo que ya no sabía ni como contarlo, había quedado tan fascinada con él que simplemente lo más sensato era que la verdad terminara por salir a la luz y simplemente en aquella fiesta previa a la Navidad se dieron las circunstancias propicias.

Todo el equipo tenía que presentarse a la fiesta, era como una regla, pese a que en general ninguno se sentía muy entusiasmado no hubo pretextos suficientes para lograr escapar esa noche… Vestidos lo más elegantes posibles los agentes de la UAC se rodearon del resto del FBI durante unas horas.

Emily no tenía en mente nada especial para esa noche, estaría en la fiesta intentando pasarla bien con el equipo y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que todo acabara rápido y sin nada que lamentar… y más o menos esos mismos planes tenían los otros.

JJ, ataviada con un hermoso vestido largo azul oscuro y acompañada de Will, se reía de las ocurrencias de García o Morgan durante los ratos que no estaba bailando; Reid, por una vez con traje, después de un rato de ser molestado por Morgan, desapareció entre la multitud sin que nadie supiera a bien donde estaba; Rossi vagaba por ahí con un trago en la mano; Morgan, cuando dejo de molestar a Reid, se desanudo la corbata y se dedico a bailar y coquetear con todas las mujeres del lugar; y García, con el vestido naranjas más estrafalario del mundo, se entretuvo en hablar de tonterías tecnológicas con Kevin, aunque mirando de reojo a Morgan… Lo que terminó por dejar a Emily y Hotch como compañeros.

-¿Bailas Emily?- preguntó Hotch extendiendo la mano a su compañera

-Seguro- respondió Emily tomándole la mano

Hotch no podía ignorar que sentía algo por Emily, no podía dejar de observar su inigualable belleza o de percibir su gracia e inteligencia, pero no estaba seguro si lo que sentía era real, a fin de cuentas llevaba mucho tiempo solo, eso podía influir en él y entonces podía ser menos real lo que creía sentir; Hotch no pudo evitar pensar en eso mientras caminaba a la pista de baile de la mano de Emily.

La pareja se miró de frente y se acomodó para bailar, el ritmo era suave, Hotch rodeó con sus manos la cintura de Emily, y a su vez Emily puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Hotch, acomodándose perfectamente uno al cuerpo del otro como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Se movieron muy juntos al ritmo de la música, juntos e inseparables, juntos y fundidos en un mundo propio, sin reconocer a ciencia cierta cuando terminaba una canción para dar paso a la siguiente.

-Bailas excelentemente- comentó Hotch

-Puedo decir lo mismo Hotch- dijo ella- debo admitir que no me imaginaba que fueran tan bueno bailando-

-Hay tantas cosas que no sabes sobre mi- susurró al oído de Emily antes de dirigirle una sonrisa

Emily se sonrojó al instante, ¿era su imaginación o había dicho eso en todo seductor?.. Pero realmente aquella frase susurrada a su oído sonaba seductora, como una invitación a acercarse a él y conocer cosas nuevas, cosas que no imaginaba de su jefe pero que quería saber, cosas que no se contaban en una pista de baile.

Hotch no pudo evitar una risa nerviosa al verla tan turbada, pera luego tomarla con más fuerza entre sus brazos y continuar el baile… Durante un minuto ninguno de los dos se miro, pero finalmente el tipo de baile y la fuerza de la atracción los hizo cruzar miradas; y a Emily le sorprendió encontrar los ojos de él fijos en ella, y a Hotch lo cautivo la intensidad con que ella lo miraba… Y entonces, simplemente, el momento era propicio.

Un instante, una mirada y sin pensar en nada más Emily no pudo evitar acercarse mucho más a él y fundir sus labios con los suyos sin encontrarse con resistencia alguna… En un instante fugaz se encuentran besándose suave y tímidamente en medio de la pista, nada pasional y arrebatado, sólo un suave beso como de cuento de hadas en el momento propicio.

Luego, al cabo de un segundo y a la vez de un eterno día, ella se separó lentamente de él y a su vez él de ella, con los ojos aun cerrados, el corazón acelerado y el sabor del otro en los labios; y entonces vino el reconocimiento de sus acciones, porque justo eso tenía que pasar después.

Emily levantó la mirada y lo vio totalmente sorprendido, casi atónito, no había puesto resistencia al beso pero al parecer aun era presa total de la sorpresa y entonces, al darse cuenta de esa expresión, no pudo evitar sorprenderse a la vez… ¿Lo había besado?, ¿A su jefe?, ¿Había sido capaz de besarse con Aaron Hotchner?... Él aun no podía decir nada.

Con los ojos muy abiertos debido a la sorpresa que suponía lo que había hecho, Emily se soltó de su compañero de baile y sin saber que decir dio la vuelta y se alejó, perdiéndose rápidamente entre la multitud que todavía bailaba.

Y el momento propicio… se había esfumado.

...


	2. Chapter 2

N.A. Hola! Ya esta aquí la segunda parte, lamento la tardanza, espero que les guste. Que tengan un lindo día!

**Capítulo 2**

En medio de su milésimo baile JJ se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba; llámese intuición femenina o simplemente capacidad intuitiva, el caso es que algo sucedía y ella estaba dispuesta a descifrarlo…. Para su suerte no le costo trabajo descubrirlo, solo tuvo que girar la cabeza y la verdad se poso frente a sus ojos.

Y la verdad era que su mejor amiga se besaba con su jefe justo en medio de la pista de baile. En cierto modo no se sentía sorprendida, porque lo había visto venir, no se necesitaba ser perfilador para ver los sentimientos de uno por el otro, pero besarse en frente de todo el FBI no era una buena opción.

JJ decidió que no era su deber interrumpirlos, pero si estar al pendiente porque las cosas no podían terminar del todo bien. Se separó de Will por un momento y prometió volver para el siguiente baile, mientras con la mirada buscó al resto del equipo…. Su mirada se choco con una distraída Penélope García, que parecía estarse aburriendo, así que JJ fue hacía ella.

-Tenemos un problema- dijo JJ

-¿Es porque la fiesta esta aburrida?- preguntó García poco interesada

-No, es algo peor- dijo JJ y señaló con precaución el otro lado de la pista donde Hotch se encontraba con Emily y en ese momento rompían el beso.

-No es posible- se sorprendió

Y ambas coincidieron en que las cosas no podían ser así, temieron no ser las únicas en darse cuenta ¿Qué pasaba si Strauss o alguien de rango superior los veía?, ¿En qué problema estarían si alguien entendía lo que pasaba?, ¿Acaso eso no sería tomado como falta de profesionalismo?

Pero antes de que cualquiera de las dos pudiera intervenir, Emily se había ido, y Hotch estaba solo con cara de no entender nada…. Hubo un momento de duda, JJ y García no sabían que hacer, en ese momento Reid se acercó a ellas.

-¿Vieron lo que yo vi? ¿O están paradas mirando a Hotch por una casualidad?- preguntó

-Sospecho que estamos igual- contestó JJ

-¿Qué hacemos?-

-No sé- contestó la rubia preocupada- no sé si debemos intervenir-

-Pero no pueden besarse, ni tener una relación ni nada así, porque las reglas lo dejan claro, dicen específicamente que…-

-Lo sabemos Reid- interrumpió García- no nos tienes que recitar lo que ya sabemos; a menos que en una parte diga que es lo que debemos hacer en este caso-

-No, lo siento, eso no lo sé ni yo-

Durante un momento no dijeron nada, se miraron entre si; vieron a Hotch regresar a la mesa y no pudieron saber que había pasado con Emily… La situación no era normal, ni era fácil, no podían simplemente ignorarlo, pero no sabían de que modo intervenir, Hotch era su jefe…

Mientras intercambiaban miradas y sondeaban a su alrededor para ver si alguien se había dado cuenta, especialmente si el alguien en cuestión era Strauss o alguno de los jefes, JJ, García y Reid perdieron de vista a Hotch.

-¿A dónde fue?-

-¿Estará en problemas?

-¿Debemos ir a buscarlo?-

-¿Qué hacemos?-

-¿Nos dividimos?-

-¿Y si no pasó nada?-

Hubo un momento de pánico general, un momento en el que se dieron cuenta de que en realidad ni podían manejar la situación, un instante en que no bastaba con que García fuera un genio computacional, JJ fuera inteligente, madura y practica, y Reid fuera un genio… Un momento en que se dieron cuenta que no sabían nada de la relación de Hotch y Emily, y fue un momento en que no pudieron controlarse.

Miraron a todos lados, por un momento Strauss tampoco estaba a la vista y temieron lo peor. Tal vez ya era tarde, tal vez todo el mundo los había visto y ahora estaban en problemas… lo peor era la incertidumbre de no saber si las cosas iban bien o mal.

Y antes de que salieran corriendo en busca de Hotch, Emily, Strauss o cualquier cosa que les sirviera para sacar conclusiones, Rossi se acercó a ellos aun con un trago en la mano y los miró como si estuviera a punto de regañarlos.

-Hagan el favor de parecer ratitas nerviosas- dijo con el ceño fruncido- porque si alguien no se dio cuenta ustedes tres delataran a Hotch, así que basta-

-¿Entonces tú también los viste?- preguntó Reid

-Claro que si- dijo como si fuera natural- igual que ustedes y seguro mucha gente más que no le dio importancia, porque es un baile, porque casi es Navidad, porque hay alcohol en la fiesta y porque a nadie le importa en realidad si esos dos están enamorados, sólo a nosotros, así que dejemos que esto pase y ya-

-Pero… ¿y si hay problemas?, ¿Si Strauss los vio?-

-Les digo que se calmen, Strauss no vio nada y nadie le dirá nada-

-¿Seguro?- preguntó García

-Que si, ahora volvamos a la fiesta- dijo Rossi- ya sé que nadie quiere estar aquí, pero comportémonos como personas decentes; JJ, Will se esta aburriendo sin ti; García, Kevin empezó a rondar el bar desde hace unos minutos y Reid, hay una bella joven que anda rondándote desde hace un rato así que invítala a bailar; todos olviden un rato a Hotch y Emily que ya nos enteraremos después-

Y sin dar tiempo de que los otros argumentaran Rossi se fue; JJ soltó un suspiro y fue en busca de Will, al tiempo que García y Reid se separaban también…

Por un instante, desde distintos puntos del lugar, los tres buscaron a Emily y Hotch con la mirada por última vez, y luego volvieron a lo suyo esperando que las cosas estuvieran bien esa noche.

…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Una sabia decisión, tomada con menos pánico, habría llevado a Emily a salir del lugar dejando todo atrás… Lamentablemente al asustarse de lo pasado había salido huyendo y había terminado sola y congelándose en una terraza del edificio.

No era que no hubiera deseado besarse con Hotch, no era que el momento no hubiera sido bueno, sino que simplemente al meditar un poco las cosas era evidente que algo no estaba bien… Y mientras se paseaba por la terraza con su elegante vestido negro viendo las primeras señales de una nevada, Emily no podía evitar sentir que había hecho algo mal.

Calculó cuanto lo costaría volver a atravesar el salón, llegar a su mesa, tomar sus cosas y huir sin ser vista… Calculó, y si bien todo eso podía hacerse rápidamente, seguramente alguien del equipo estaría ahí listo para interrogarla, incluso podía encontrarse con el propio Hotch. Enterró la cara entre las manos.

Por su parte, Hotch se había quedado quieto, solo y sorprendido en medio de la pista de baile, tratando de recomponer mentalmente lo que había pasado, luego regresó a la mesa, en la que no había nadie, y se sorprendió a si mismo buscando a Emily con la mirada.

Hotch identificó rápidamente donde estaban los miembros del equipo, pero de Emily no había ni rastro, estaba desaparecida por completo, temiendo haber cometido un error irreparable que le causara algún daño a Emily o a él mismo, salió en su búsqueda.

Había comenzado a nevar, aun así Emily no se sentía capaz de moverse, de volver adentro y resguardarse del frio, no era capaz de regresar y asumir las consecuencias, era muy pronto; tenía la mirada fija en algún punto invisible en el oscuro horizonte, así fue como la encontró Hotch quince minutos más tarde.

-No deberías estar aquí afuera- dijo Hotch al verla- vas a congelarte-

Pero Emily, sorprendida y asustada de tenerlo cerca otra vez, se quedo quieta y callada en el sitio en que estaba. Hotch se quito el saco de inmediato y se lo puso a Emily en los hombros.

-Eso es, así esta mucho mejor- dijo él intentando sacarle una sonrisa- lo último que necesitamos esta noche es que te congeles-

Emily volteó finalmente a mirarlo y se encontró nuevamente con una sorpresa, él estaba genuinamente preocupado por ella, por eso había ido en su búsqueda… y de cierto modo Emily se sintió torpe por lo que había pasado, por haber huido de él como una adolescente asustada.

-Hotch, lo lamento- susurró ella- yo no debí haber actuado así, yo sé que tú y yo… sé que las cosas no debían ser así, fue incorrecto-

-Esta bien, no hay nada que lamentar Emily- dijo él amablemente- era algo que sentías… que sientes, y yo respeto eso Em-

Emily volvió a sonrojarse y por primera vez sintió que debía dejar la terraza, el frio y de paso todos sus sentimientos prohibidos por su jefe… No había puesto expectativa alguna en esa noche, no había esperado dejar a la luz sus sentimientos, y en cualquier caso no esperaba una respuesta a ello, por eso dio la vuelta, dejando a Hotch atrás, lista para marcharse.

Pero Hotch, que sabía que era incorrecto tener una relación con su subordinada, que tenía un hijo pequeño y no sabía si era buena idea, que aun no había definido lo que sentía por ella; supo que sería una completa tontería dejarla ir.

-Espera Emily- llamó él

-Oh, es cierto, se me olvida darte tu saco- dijo ella quitándose el saco de los hombros

-¡No!, no te lo quites- dijo él volviendo a colocarlo en los hombros de Emily – ya dije que corres el riesgo de congelarte y entonces no creo poder invitarte a cenar para Navidad-

Emily se quedó quieta mirándolo en silencio durante los breves segundos que tardó en procesar las palabras, Hotch también se quedo unos segundos meditando lo que significaba lo que acababa de decir.

-Eso… ¿es una especie de invitación?- preguntó ella después de unos segundos

-Tal vez- contestó él- lo es si eso quieres Emily-

-Si, claro, pero… - ella dudo antes de seguir- pensé que tú no sentías… en realidad que yo sienta algo por ti no significa que tú…-

-Emily!- la silencio él- dije que respetaba lo que sientes porque en realidad lo comparto… ¿No creerás que podía trabajar con una mujer tan increíblemente hermosa pasándola por alto?- le dedicó una sonrisa- no sé si en realidad sea buena idea o sea correcto, pero después de que me demostraste hoy lo que sientes, estoy convencido de que hay que intentarlo… ¿Qué dices?-

-Pues…- comenzó ella y le dio la mano- suena como un buen plan-

-Creo que entonces es buen momento para irnos- sugirió él

Era noche, estaban solos y en silencio, él tenía sus ojos clavados en ella, y ella en él, nevaba, dejando sobre el mundo una suave y blanca capa de fina nieve… de pronto él se acerco para atrapar a Emily con sus labios… y es que, simplemente, el momento era propicio otra vez.

FIN

¿Qué tal? ¿Que les ha parecido? Yo sé que fue corto, pero lo siento así ha salido... Saludos


End file.
